Haunted Tower
by BloodCri
Summary: This is the haunted house from chapter 13 of The Phoenix and the Black Bird. It's a oneshot. Please RR


Disclaimer:being held by the back of the shirt by a lawyer:

Lawyer- Say it

Me- No

Lawyer- Say it NOW!

Me- Fine I don't own anything

Lawyer- Now, was that so hard?

Me- YES!

Lawyer- Don't you dare yell at me young lady

Me:Growls: So? What are you gonna do about it?

Lawyer- Is that a threat?

Me:Smiles showing fangs: Yes it is :Bites his neck:

Lawyer:Screams like a little girl:

:Later:

:Drops the lawyer and wipes her mouth.: Sorry bout cutting this part out of "The Phoenix and the Black Bird" but I thought that it was too off subject and deserved its own little place in my archives. Enjoy the haunted house everyone! (This story takes place in chapter 13 : A Nest of Burning Cinnamon.)

* * *

**Haunted Tower**

After a mere week of work all the preparations were ready. Titans Tower had gone from a cool hangout for 6 teen heroes and one Vraal to a creepy hangout with tricks at every turn. The walls had a one use wallpaper covering them and was painted a metallic silver grey. Cri had made a fake blood and splattered it on the wallpaper. She even put a few handprints on them. Skeletons were 'chained' to the bloody walls and pressure points were installed on the floor to make it creek when you stepped on it.

It was only 3 days till Halloween. Raven was walking around passing out fliers (and signing autographs) to the public. Robin was wireing the sound system that Cri had helped him build. Beastboy was working on even more convincing and detailed morphs. Starfire was working on controlling her starbolts. And Cyborg was helping Cri put the finishing touches on some wolf like robotic monsters that he would be controlling in the haunted house. "This is gonna be great!" Cri said, painting the robot with a surprisingly artistic eye. "Ya Cri, ya'll know this was a great idea." Cyborg replied, screwing in some bolts that would help stabilize it. Cri smiled warmly and continued painting.

Cri's friends were supposed to arrive at 8:00 that night. Fortunately for them they arrived early. Cri's mom was the first to arrive. "Am I late?" She asked, Her bright green eyes shining in the light of the full moon. "Beastboy gulped and opened the door wider. "No, you're not miss..." She tossed her short red hair back out of her eyes. "My name is Samantha Rayne, but please just call me Rayne, it's my public name. And you better leave out the miss if you value your puny human life." Her piercing green eyes bored into him and he shrank back even more and turned to run, only to bump into Cri. "Hi mom, or should I say Agent BloodRayne." she said sarcastically, bowing slightly, not even noticing Beastboy trying to hide under her cape. Rayne just rolled her eyes and walked inside, messing up Cri's hair as she passed her.

The next to arrive were Morrigan and her sister Lilith, who turned out to be succubi. They had traveled all the way from the Dark Realm. The much younger Lilith was going to greet people when they entered, which she made very clear that she didn't want to do. Her sister was the one who was going to be doing the scaring. The second they were spotted the boys started drooling over them. Cri had to tie them to chairs and take a full half hour why flirting with them was a very bad idea. If they kissed either one of them their soul would be devoured, which, she assured them, was not a good thing.

Last to arrive, via a dimensional transporter, were Dante and Lucela. They were both half demon so Raven had immediately greeted them and started asking questions about themselves. The two were quickly settled in and started speaking with the other Titans about what their part was going to be.

Now that everyone was here, they were given the props they needed. Cri had somehow gotten in contact with each one and found out what they were going to do. The items were quickly passed out and final adjustments were made.

As the clock struck nine civilians started arriving. Lilith, who was still a little upset she wasn't going to be scaring people, started taking peoples 50 cents. The elevator limit was quickly reached and, the people quickly piled into the elevator and went up to the first floor. They quickly filed out of the elevator and looked around in awe and fear. Suddenly a large werewolf (or Lycanthrope) jumped out from behind some furniture. The group's screams drowned out the grinding of it's mechanical gears. It may have just been a robot but it was a very good one.

The group quickly piled into the elevator but not before one of them was grabbed and dragged off into the shadows. The second floor proved even more disturbing. A cleaver use of light made the shadows flicker, giving the room an eerie feel. The silence was the loudest silence anyone there had ever heard. Inside the room were two stone statues. One resembled a demon, the other an angle. Suddenly the room started to vibrate, and a creature broke out of each statue and began to fight. The angel like creature fought bravely, but fell in the end. The demon stood over its body roaring in triumph and began stalking towards the crowd. It grabbed one of the spectators and threw them to the other end of the room just as the elevator opened. The crowed pushed into the elevator, screaming. The creature stalked up to the elevator just as it closed.

The elevator arrived at floor three and the crowed shakily stepped out as the doors opened. The room was...empty? Or was it? It didn't take long for the crowed to look up and when they did their screams were probably heard in Gothem city. There, on the ceiling, were spiders as big as cats clicking their fangs at them, letting out fine thread and lowering themselves to the floor. The spiders hissed as the group retreated to the safety of the elevator. They pounced on the people nearest them, quickly wrapping them in webbing, and sticking them to the ceiling next to the skeletons of their 'past victims'.

The elevator arrived at the fourth floor. As the door opened gasps and screams filled the tower. Blood. There was blood everywhere. On the ground and ceiling, dripping down the walls, but that's not even half the story. Body parts and gore littered the floor, and there in the middle was a green raptor like creature with cloven hooves and burning yellow eyes. At his feet was the mangled body of Starfire. The beast jumped at the crowed who had all managed to crowed into the elevator fast enough. The beast hit the elevator door, resulting in a loud crash.

The elevator rode up to the fifth floor. People were dreading what they would see this time when the doors opened, surprisingly, it didn't seem like much. Scattered all around the room, sitting on everything, were little tiny black ravens with cute little puppy dog eyes. They flew to the crowd's feet. "Turn back," they said. The crowed jumped. "Turn back. Turn back." They chanted. Suddenly they turned into these fanged birds with four eyes. They swarmed around the room, cawing loudly. People started pushing back into the elevator. They suddenly all dived at the group, covering 3 of them in a dark mound. Suddenly it just disappeared, taking the 3 unlucky victims with them.

The elevator doors closed and began moving up to the sixth floor. As the door opened they saw a beautiful girl with green hair flirting with a man. There was something…odd about the girl. She had…Bat wings. Bat wings on her head and back. She grabbed the man and kissed him deeply. His entire body started to glow and before long there was nothing left but skin clinging to a skeleton. She phased into the ground and appeared in front of them. "I'm still hungry…" She said in a seductive voice. The women ran into the elevator followed a second later by the men. She grabbed one of them and pinned them to the wall making a soft purring sound just as the elevator doors closed.

Much of this continued over the next floors. Vampires, shadow creatures, even Raven loosing control and turning into a demon. Yes every room was horrifying enough to make one pee their pants but nothing could top what was waiting for them on the 13th floor.

As the elevator opened on the thirteenth floor, it became obvious what was going to be the thing to scare the small amount of remaining people. A huge, emerald green dragon sat in the middle of the room, smoke rising lazily out of its nostrils. It growled softly and rose to its feet making its way towards the elevator. The women screamed. Some of the men did too. The dragon reared its head, its eyes burning, and shot black flame at the crowed completely engulfing the elevator.

As the riders opened their eyes, the first thing that became apparent to them was that they weren't dead. They looked around and found themselves in sort of a control room filled with the Titans, the people who had disappeared, and some of the other people who had scared them. They were all laughing their heads off.

"That was so good," Cri managed to say between fits of laughter. "You should have seen the looks on your faces when you saw Spike!" She waves her hand towards the huge raptor like thing who was currently munching on a large piece of mutton.

She shooed everyone into the elevator and got in with them, explaining everything on the way down. She quickly finished her explanation as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. "And don't ANYONE tell anyone else the secrets of the haunted tower. It is a lot more fun if they go themselves. Lilith is selling videos of this caught on the security cameras. Buy one if you want."

Not long after the first group left the elevator was at maximum capacity again. And then the fun, the scaring, and the screaming started all over again.

* * *

ITS FINALLY DONE! YAY! 


End file.
